


A Pick-up Gone Wrong

by TheGamingMonkey



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marina is just here for the ride, Pearl is very over-protective, Protective Parents, She protecting her baby 8, Three is nervous, dont know how to tag, not gonna lie, swearing btw, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamingMonkey/pseuds/TheGamingMonkey
Summary: All she came to do was pick up Eight for their date, have a good time, make out for who knows how long, and that'd be it.But who said things could be simple?





	A Pick-up Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Afro boy is good baby boy

Three didn't know whether to take this situation seriously or not. The sweat building up under her arms was one answer, but the teen-sized idol giving her the shittiest intimidating glare was another.

All she came to do was pick up Eight for their date, have a good time, make out for who knows how long, and that'd be it. But who said things could be simple? Eight had to finish getting ready and instead of him answering the door, it was his moms. Now she was stuck in the kitchen surrounded by Pearl leaning against the counter and Marina holding a cup of tea.

 _Eight, please hurry up. If Pearl keeps on staring at me like that, my head is going to explode…_ Three taps her foot rapidly, nervous.

Sips from Marina were all that could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

Now, Three and Eight both knew that his parents were very… protective in their own ways. Marina more subtle than Pearl - very much so. She dropped hints of taking extreme measures against Three if she needed to, but other than that, Marina was pretty confident in Eight handling himself and Three treating him right. However, Pearl was much more direct with her approach - especially in this moment.

"So, Three." Pearl started, breaking the silence.

 _Oh god._ Three held her breath. "Yeah?"

The shorter idol cleared her throat. "What do you plan on doing with my son this evenin'?"

"Huh?"

"Ya heard me."

"Pearl..." Marina snorted.

"Shh, being intimidating now...” she whispered back.

She obviously never did or planned this before - didn't stop it from being awkward.

"Uuuh… Get some food, maybe take a walk afterwards, and then do… certain stuff?"

"What kind of certain stuff?"

"Um… Certain, _certain_ stuff."

"Oooh, so that kind of certain, _certain_ stuff?!" Pearl suggested, heated.

"DEFINITELY NOT THAT KIND!!" Three shook her head quickly with a growing blush filling her face.

Marina watched the two girls' interesting conversation with amusement. This wasn't Three and Eight's first date - just the first one where Three picked up the Octoling. Pearl was even _worse_ when Eight announced he had his first date, "assuring" him with threats against Three, and she said Marina would be the overprotective parent. She looked down at her cup and sighed - maybe it was time to interfere.

"Pearlie, this is like their fourth date now. I'm sure Eight will be fine." Marina started. She looked up to find Three in a headlock by Pearl, which Three only complied to not make the shorter inkling angrier.

The two glanced at Marina and then back at each other before Pearl let the agent go.

"I mean, will you ever give Three a chance?"

Pearl gave it a thought and glared up at Three, making the girl feel even more uncomfortable.

She rolled her eyes. "Gimme a sec." Going over to the fridge, she opened it and rummaged through.

Three and Marina waited patiently for her. The agent peeked at Marina, who raised her eyebrows and sipped her tea. Pearl pulled her head out from the fridge and, without breaking eye contact with the other two, carried out a thirty ounce jar of mayo.

Marina groaned while Three felt her stomach curling.

Pearl sat the jar on the counter and went to the cupboard to get a cup. She sat it next to the jar and leaned against the counter, staring at Three.

"Yo, you want my trust? Fine, but you have to earn it."

Pearl got to work while Marina shook her head.

"I think saving the Great Zapfish and making Eight happy is proof enough, Pearlie…"

Again, Three didn't know what to expect when she came over. Now different scenarios have went through her head and being an agent, she was sure she could face all of them. No matter what.

Now tell her why she wasn't prepared for Pearl to shove a cup full of mayo in her face.

"Down this whole cup of mayo and I'll get off yo back." The smaller inkling challenged.

Marina messaged her temple. "This is so unnecessary…"

Three blinked and gently took the cup from Pearl. She stared at the mayo sliding down the side of the cup from the messy top. The conversation between the two idols could be heard in the background.

"I can't believe you're making her do this!"

"It's gonna be fine!"

"This is disgusting!!"

"To you! Besides she won't do it, bet."

Oh, she won't do it? That got Three's attention. She looked up at the two and dead in Pearl's eyes.

"Bet." That was all Three said before chugging down the whole cup.

The experience…. Didn't suck as much as it would've. The sauce felt weird going down, its thickness slowly sliding down her throat. Though, it's taste wasn't as bad as Three thought it would be. Tangy, but not terrible.

This sounded sexual...

Three slammed down the almost completely empty and licked her lips. "Eh, not that bad." She glanced up to the idols to gauge their reactions.

Both were gawking at Three in shock. Marina more terrified and disgusted while Pearl was more on the impressed side.

The two didn't say anything for a while. The silence started to mess with Three's nerves. "What?"

A door was heard in the distance and Eight came walking down the hallway. "Hey, sorry I took so long!" He was finishing combing out his afro.

"No fucking problem, just have me awkwardly waiting with the parents." Three rolled her eyes.

Eight went over and kissed her temple. "Sorry, sweetie."

Three hid her face in his arm - it was too red for her liking.

"So," Eight poked her cheek, "What did I miss?"

Pearl and Marina peeked at each other then back at Eight.

Pearl went to grab the cup while Marina cleared her throat. "Erm, nothing too big."

"Okay?" Eight didn't question how quiet his parents were - better not to - and gave Three a nudge. "Are you really to go?"

She moved away from his arm and shrugged. "Yeah, sure..."

"Well, you two have fun and don't be out too late!" Marina hummed, opening her arms for a hug - which Eight accepted eagerly.

Three stood there like the awkward squid she was and muttered an okay.

Eight went to give Pearl a kiss on the head. "Love the both of you."

Pearl responded by elbowing him in the gut with a grumble. "Love you too kid…"

He pouted at the jab - Pearl hits _hard_ \- as Three rushed toward the door, grabbing his hand. "Alright, come on, mama's boy."

"Bye you two!" Eight stumbled trying to keep up.

Pearl and Marina couldn't help but follow close behind the two, watching them leave from the door. Lurking in the door frame, it gives time for Pearl to notice the small things about the leaving pair. Like their very obvious height difference of almost a foot, a shy Three interlocking their fingers, and Eight's clear gushing over her. They looked like Marina and her in a way.

"Hey babe, now that I think about it - Three isn't that bad."

"Oh, was it the noticeable chemistry or the mayo chugging that made you realize?" Marina asks with sarcasm seeping in her voice.

"Look, how was I supposed to know she'd actually drink the shit!! All I'm sayin' is that I'm probably warmin' up to the punk."

"Uh huh."

"... Besides it was pretty dope, hehe."

"Ugh, only you…"

Pearl winked, flashing a grin. "You love me for it."

"I know, I know." Marina leans over to peck her on the lips.

\---

**_*Burp*_ **

"E-Excuse me…"

"Egh… Why does it smell like mayo?"

"..."

"Three?"

"...Initiation."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a petition for more afro 8 content as there is lacking and that simply won't do.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave any kind of support! It's all appreciated!!


End file.
